Caroline Forbes, 458 Pretium Lane, Grove Hill, Virginia, 22849
by honorableotp
Summary: "I do not know whether or not you will be pleased to hear from me. I do not know whether you long for me, miss me, or even think of me." Rumors have been flying around twitter of a letter Caroline will receive from Klaus in the upcoming episodes in a time jump. This, of course, has left me SHOOK. I am READY for my endgame oHmygOD. Anyways, this is my prediction for the letter.
1. Chapter 1

**bonus points if you point out the Hamilton reference**

 **A/N: I am on the verge of tears thinking about this.**

 **I feel that Klaus would do everything he could to be with her, and he would be very upset about Steroline. I also feel Klaus would do what he could to make sure he gets to tell her what he needs to in person, but he had to do something to get her there.**

 **idk, guys, all I know is that I'm so ready for them, and this is what has come from that.**

 _My Dearest, Caroline,_

 _I do not know whether or not you will be pleased to hear from me. I do not know whether you long for me, miss me, or even think of me. What I do know is that I sit in a once beautiful home in the French Quarter of New Orleans, longing to hear your voice after seven long years. To lay eyes on you, and to breathe you in._

 _The home I had hoped to live many lives with you in lays in ruins around me, and yet I cannot think of a better place to write this letter._

 _I assure you, seven years would not have passed under normal circumstances without a word from me to you._

 _Allow me to explain myself. A weapon was developed by my favorite breed of nuisance; witches. The spirits of the dearly departed witches of New Orleans changed a former enemy of mind from a vampire into… something else. Perhaps I shall let you come up with a name for it. Either way, it's bite acted on the original family as mine would to you. The only difference being, of course, a drastically less erotic mood. So, my family and I lose the Battle of Bourbon Street, as the local supernatural have come to call it. My family is bitten, and a knife which holds dark magic is thrust into me._

 _It rendered me useless, to an extent. It puts one in so much pain as it rests in their abdomen that they cannot move. My sister, Freya, however, built this plan. She used my magical energy to build a sort of dream world for my siblings. The venom would not move take more of a toll on their lives as long as they remained there. I, however, had to remain outside of this world, and with the blade. I have just been revived._

 _We lost a battle, but we won the war._

 _I cannot say that I was at my highest level of intelligence under that blade, but I can say that when I was able to think, it was almost always of you._

 _Merely three years had passed before all this occurred. My mark was five. At five years from the day I screamed your name in ecstasy on the forest floor, you would have experienced a showering of gifts, a letter, whichever pieces I deemed worthy, a first class ticket to New Orleans, and, most favourably, me. Had you refused, five years later I would have returned. Now, unfortunately, I must settle for writing to you. Perhaps I will send gifts, but I would like to make sure they are perfect, which may be a problem with my schedule for the next few days, so that may take longer than this letter. I would come see you myself, I want to more than anything, but I am afraid Mikaelson rule over the city is in an unstable position at the moment, and my absence would no doubt result in a revolt. I will be at your side as soon as this city allows._

 _Hayley has remained in touch with Stefan since the assistance he gave us. From this source, I hear you are_ _now Caroline Salvatore-Forbes._

 _May I just say, what the bloody_ _ **fuck**_ _?_

 _Writing your new title makes me feel as though the pen I am gripping has ink made of burning lava, and it is melting the plastic so that it welds to my hands, and it spills over, consuming me._

 _I am in utter disbelief, and feeling unreasonably yet viciously betrayed.  
I reluctantly expected you to fall in love before you came to me, but __**marriage**_ _? To Stefan Salvatore, to whom you will always be second best to Elena? To Stefan Salvatore, the ripper? Stefan Salvatore, one of the people who constantly used you? Who took you for granted?_

 _Stefan Salvatore._

 _Do you really think that low of yourself?_

 _May I remind you who you are?_

 _You are Caroline Elizabeth Forbes. You are an undeniable masterpiece, an artist's finest work. You have conquered every position you are put in, destroyed every obstacle put in your way. Even your enemies end up looking upon you with adoration. You are a mother, which you no doubt excel at. You are beautiful. You are strong. You are full of light. Finally, perhaps your greatest accomplishment of all, you have managed to make me fall in love with you. Me, 'the big bad', the man incapable of love, completely, madly, and irrevocably in love with you, for all of my eternity._

 _Stefan Salvatore is no where near good enough for you. I do wish you would reconsider this mistake you have made, Caroline._

 _Moving on, I miss you desperately, love. You are the first person, after my daughter, who I thought of when I woke. This didn't come as a surprise to me, though. You are always my first thought, and every third thought after that._

 _I do not think it a coincidence the two of us have become parents in the same decade. In fact, I think it is fate._

 _I will have you know that I still intend to wait for you, a ring on your finger or not. I still intend to be your last love._

 _I have endured much pain over the past years, but I believe my most prominent torment to be your glaring absence._

 _I realize there are plenty of holes in my story. I realize you will be livid with me. I am counting on it, in fact. It will make you need to scream at me, and I will ignore your messages steadfastly until you are standing in front of me._

 _Inside I have enclosed three first class tickets to New Orleans; one for you, and two for your daughters._

 _I have also including a polaroid of myself, at Rebekah's incessant urging. This will certainly further your desires to come to the crescent city; we both know how you react to my face._

 _I will no doubt be busy rebuilding my kingdom when you arrive, so you will have the honour of bearing witness to that. I suppose I do not need to tell you this, but I will, so that you are well aware of my intentions._

 _Every kingdom needs its queen._

 _However long it takes,_

 _Klaus_

 **Notes:** **Thank you so much for reading! Leave reviews, whether you did or did not enjoy! Feel free to check out my other KC fics, I have quite a few.**  
 **tumblr: honorableotp**  
 **twitter: honorableotp_**


	2. Chapter 2

so idk how to add author's notes or anything on , so i'm doing this at the end of my fics. don't hate me.

Thank you so much for taking the time to read! Hope you enjoyed!

please favorite/review if you enjoyed and even if you didn't(tell me why!)

Twitter: honorableotp_

Tumblr: honorableotp


End file.
